So Lovely
by mopstyle
Summary: Someone's been in love with Bella for a long time. When he finally cracks, is there anything he won't do, to make sure she never leaves him again? O/S entry for "Whodunit? A Murder Mystery One-Shot TwiContest hosted by WideAwakeRehab.


** "Whodunit?": A Murder Mystery One-Shot TwiContest**

**The Case: So Lovely  
**

**Alias: mopstyle  
**

**The Suspects: Bella, Edward, Etc.  
**

**Liability: I do not own Twilight or the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. This story, though, is copyright 2009 by mopstyle **©

**To see other entries in the "Whodunit?" contest, please visit the C2:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Whodunit_A_Murder_Mystery_Contest/74419/**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** This is going to take you to a dark place. Please trust me. Those sensitive to obsessive, violent love should probably not read. I've read the rules of the contest. I know what I'm doing. Don't freak out.

Big hard thanks to Bella'sExecutioner and Corinne22 for pre-reads and props! Not to mention Jezz and all the girls at ReHab for hosting this _fabulous_ little contest.

This o/s was inspired by She Wants Revenge's "Tear You Apart." I highly recommend that you find this song and listen to it, over and over again. The lyrics to that song belong to the band, not me.

* * *

_"Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her_

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right_

_I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart"_

_-She Wants Revenge, _

_"Tear You Apart."_

_

* * *

  
_

I shrugged my shoulders and stuffed my hands in my pockets as a chill passed through the air. It was five o' clock and he wasn't home yet. She'd been home since three. It seemed much later than it was, with the clouds being so thick and dark. I silently thanked them; they would burst open just in time. Tonight was right. I hadn't, at first, intended to do this here. I'd found a nice place, a couple of days ago, far out in the forest. It was perfectly secluded and miles from the nearest neighbor. It must have been an old hunting cabin. There were three rooms and each was the same size. It would be cozy with a fire in the hearth, and luckily, there was still furniture in it. No one I didn't want to find us there would, but that fucker got back a day early and ruined all my plans. His plane landed at four. I hoped the weather would delay him, but I wasn't that lucky. I wouldn't have time to prepare her for the journey. I had no choice but to stay here tonight.

Her figure danced around behind the picture window; the curtains open wide. Anyone passing by could see her. They could see her nearly ebony hair swinging around her delicate shoulders; that tight sweater covering her so tauntingly. How could she put herself on display like that? Did she not realize she could be seen from the road? I would have to remind her to close those curtains when she was home alone.

Ah, folding laundry. I sniffed the elbow of my jacket. I liked having her smell on me; her perfumes and soaps, dryer sheets and lotions. I always smelled like her now. It calmed me. Every time I caught that scent my eyes would roll, it soothed me so. The rain was becoming heavier, persistent. The cover of the forest canopy was quickly becoming inadequate and the daylight was fading fast. I pushed my soaking hair off my forehead and sniffed at the drops that fell onto my face. I was glad I had buried my supplies out here last weekend. I would be needing that change of clothing.

Fold, turn, bend, repeat. She was glorious, even doing the most mundane of things. I cringed every time she lifted one of his garments out of her basket. She was doing that slob's laundry like she was a fucking slave. He'd left her alone for nearly a week. I would never dream of leaving Bella for any amount of time. I wouldn't ever leave her once she was mine again.

Oh Bella, why? Why are you with him? He's a selfish, arrogant asshole. He could never make you smile like I could. Remember that time at the movies? When you dragged me to that deplorable vampire flick? You laughed at my jokes; how I made fun of the bad acting, the awful special effects. You were all lips and teeth for me, cheeks pulled high. You laughed with your whole body. Then after the movie, in my car, when you came on my fingers? You were like a raging river and I was drowning, frozen in awe of your churning. Your whole body shook and heaved.

You were my every dream come true. I can still smell you on the seat, you fucking whore. You stopped calling me after that. I tried to reach you, ask you what I had done wrong. You were with him a few days later; laughing at his jokes, coming in his car. Fucking high school, fucking pricks. I know you don't moan like that for him. He doesn't deserve to touch you. How could you have married him? You were supposed to marry me. I told you that. I told you, you were mine. No one ever believes me.

Maybe tonight is not right. Maybe, I should wait until he goes out of town again. If he went over a weekend, I could have a couple of days with just her. I could worship her properly, remind her of all the wonderful little things that make us so special, so unique.

_Yeah, but you've done it now, haven't you? Everything is set. You can even get rid of him for good. You have everything you need. All you have to do is get her. Don't worry, it'll be easy._

I looked to the darkening sky as a blinding white current ripped through the air, followed soon after by deafening thunder. I felt it in my bones and it made the little hairs on my body prick up. A branch snapped off somewhere in the distance and fell to the earth. It didn't echo in this downpour. No sound would penetrate this rain.

When I looked back, Bella wasn't in the window any longer. I felt my heart skip a beat when she came running out the front door. She was so beautiful, curvy, delicious; even bouncing in this storm in sweats and a pink raincoat. She hopped into the cab of her truck and sped off toward town. I ducked under a low branch, taking cover from the rain and took out my phone. It rang twice and he picked up.

"Hey, man! What's the haps?" he answered, knowing it was me.

"Not much, E. I was just wondering if you're in tonight, for the poker game."

"Aw, man, I wish. I just landed in Port Angeles. I'm on my way home now. I should probably hang out with Bella tonight. She'd get so pissed if I blew her off for poker after being gone for a week," he laughed, as if blowing Bella off was something he'd gotten in the habit of doing.

_I'll strangle him, that's what I'd do. I'd cut the words right out of his throat. _

"Dude, that's cool," I said, "Next week then, okay?"

"Absolutely. She can't keep me away two weeks in a row."

I laughed, "Sounds good. Talk to you later."

"You, too." Click.

I hung up before I really heard his last words. I wanted to smash the phone against the trunk of the tree I was leaning against, but Bella had been gone nearly ten minutes and I needed to know where she was.

It took three rings for her to pick up.

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" she answered.

"Not a lotta, Bells. What about you?"

"Oh, just some grocery shopping. I forgot that we had no food in the house. Edward should be home any minute, so I'm trying to hurry."

"Oh, yeah. He was in L.A. Right?" Just like a slave, rushing to get food on his table. I decided that I would cook a meal for Bella tonight. We could have a romantic dinner, just her and I. We only had the one date and I didn't get to take her out to a restaurant.

"Yeah, some conference. Whatever, that medical shit bores me to tears!" she laughed. I could feel my body tingle. Such beautiful sounds came out of that mouth. I wanted it on me right now. I rubbed my cock through my soaked jeans, imagining it buried in her face.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling with her, "I know what you mean. I don't want to keep you so, can you do me a favor? I'm going to be out of town this weekend. Will you stop by and feed Rita Saturday and Sunday? Sorry it's such short notice."

"Don't worry about it, shug. Consider it done."

"Thanks, Bella. You're the best. I'll drop a key off in a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah, come over whenever. We'll be home all evening."

"Cool, see you soon."

"K, bye!"

"Bye."

I stowed the phone back in my breast pocket and headed for the back of the house. I'd had a key to Bella's house made years ago. I was using it more and more, lately. I grabbed the supplies I'd unearthed this morning out from under the porch and let myself in. I quickly changed my clothes in the kitchen, stuffing the wet ones into the bag. I wiped the floor with a dish towel, making sure I left no trace of water or mud from my entry. It was dark in here. There was not one light left on, but I knew this house so well that I could have navigated it blindfolded.

I tucked into the messy hall closet and shut the door. When Edward came home, he would first take his shoes off. If he carried luggage, he would set it just next to this closet, at the foot of the stairs. Then, he'd go into the kitchen, see Bella's note, if she left one and go upstairs. I pulled the hammer and a trash bag out of my supplies and hooked them on my belt.

The front door opened and his heavy footfalls came my way, stopping to remove his shoes. He kicked them off and they thudded on the wall in front of me. He was only a foot away, cut off by this plaster and paneling. I imagined his perfect little face, his smug smile and it sickened me. He passed the closet and I heard his keys hit the table as he entered the kitchen. He was silent for a moment, no doubt appreciating that fine Bella script. Seconds later, I heard him walking toward me again. When I was sure he had reached the second floor, I quietly left the closet. This had to happen fast. I couldn't let Bella get home before I had dealt with him. So far, everything was going exceptionally well. I couldn't even hope that the rest of the evening would be as easy.

I crept silently but quickly up the staircase, skipping a step with each stride. I held my back against the wall as I walked the length of the hallway, barely breathing as I neared him. I could hear him rifling through the bathroom. That will be perfect. If he makes a mess, it will be easier to clean off the linoleum than the carpet. The door was ajar. I peered inside, just inches from the opening. His back was to me and the mirror. He was bent at the waist, looking for something in the linen closet. How very fortunate. He wore no shirt and his messy bronze hair was sticking out all over the place. I had to suppress a chuckle when I wondered if the hammer could break through that indignant, annoying helmet.

I thought, briefly, to when I had snuck in here last week, when Edward and Bella had been at work. I oiled every door, pounded down every loose floorboard. I didn't need to deal with any mishap on that front. I doubt either one noticed, just assuming the other had done it. I brought three fingers up to the middle of the door and pushed it open just enough for me to slide through. Smiling at my ability to remain silent, I raised the hammer up over my head, flexing my arm and gripping the wooden handle like a vice.

He stood slowly, having found what he was looking for, yet still unaware of my presence in the doorway. He studied his treasure, distracted from what was going on around him. I brought the hammer down as hard as I could. The crack of impact rang in my ears; thick steel shattering bone. He almost didn't make a sound. His green eyes fluttered as he collapsed into the closet with a moan. I dropped the hammer to my side and quickly bagged his head. Blood was already oozing out, mixing with that stupid hair. It almost made it look good. It pooled onto the shelf he rested against. I pulled the yellow drawstrings tight and wrapped them around his neck. I squeezed with every ounce of strength my body had, until I heard no breath against the plastic, then held him for another twenty seconds or so, just to be sure he wouldn't awaken.

I debated, for a moment, where to stow his body for the remainder of the evening. Settling on the spare bedroom closet, I dropped him onto the floor and dragged him by his arms out of the bathroom.

_What a coward. He didn't even try to put up a fight. How could he have not known I was in his house? Fucking pathetic loser. Way to protect your home, asshole._

We made it to the bedroom without making a mess. I stomped on his face a few times after I stuffed him in the narrow space. _Not so pretty now, are you Edward?_ If I gazed at him just right, he disappeared among the clothes and shoes; just a few more garments to ignore.

I had minutes, maybe seconds, before Bella would be home. I suddenly wasn't sure where I should be when she did.

_You stupid fool! This is why you never get what you want. You're always doing things half-assed. If you were even worth the air you breathed, you would have had a back up plan!_

_I do have a plan! I'm getting Bella. He's gone and now, she's mine. _

I bolted down the stairs and through the kitchen just as she pulled into the driveway. Her decrepit truck sputtered as she turned off the ignition. I turned on a few lights and sat on the couch, waiting for her to enter.

The door opened and she struggled with her grocery bags, nearly dropping them. I jumped up.

"Bells! Let me help," I called lightly, jogging slowly to her.

"Oh, hey," she said, clearly surprised to see me, "I didn't expect you so soon." I took most of her bags from her and ushered her into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was on my way home, figured I'd stop before I forgot."

I was behind her. I couldn't let her leave this kitchen without me. She was too nosy, willful, to be trusted to not fight or to not try to get away.

"Where's Edward?"

"Bathroom."

I raged. My peripheral vision disappeared and all I could see was her. Her hair was damp. It hung in thick waves down her back and over her shoulders. She's mine now. There is no one standing in our way anymore. We could be together, finally.

She shrugged her jacket off, pausing her unloading to do so. I reached for it, collecting it from her. She smiled. The lining was warm and smelled like her. I squeezed the fabric in my hands; rainwater seeped through my fingers and dripped onto the tile. I set the jacket gingerly on the floor and took a step toward her. With both arms, I embraced her. One went around her arm and chest. My fingers took hold of her wrist. My right arm wrapped around her throat.

"You're never to utter that name again, do you understand?" I growled into her hair.

She screamed; said words I did not hear. I hugged tighter, tighter, until my elbow had raised her head high in the air. The sounds grew calmer, less shrill, and infrequent. I pressed her to me. Her body was so small, but strong. I lifted her up, jerking her roughly once more into my body. She went limp and I let go. I kept her in my arms a moment longer, listening to her breathe again, listening to her heart beat. I laid her on the floor gently. She looked happy, peaceful; sleeping for me. I pawed the hair away from her face and kissed her warm lips. Her soft breath lightly kissed me back.

"Oh, Bella. My Bella." My hands hovered above her face, arms, chest, legs; too excited to decide which to caress first. My eyes welled with tears as they drank in the beauty and glory of what lie in front of them.

I retrieved my bag from the closet, making sure all the doors were locked. Her cop father may be dead, but it didn't mean that someone else wouldn't drop by unannounced. She told me once, how much she loathed people checking up on her; as if she couldn't look after herself. My Bella was a very responsible woman; level headed. She could be a bit clumsy and it amazed me how sometimes, it seemed, bad luck followed her like a lost puppy.

It was lucky for her now that I was here. We would be together and all the bad luck in the world couldn't destroy us. I went back to her quickly. I gathered her in my arms, the way I should have on our wedding night and carried her to our room.

I deposited her with great care upon the bed as I attached restraints to each corner. Securing her as gently as possible, I left the room to let her sleep. In our rush, we had left the groceries out on the counter.

"I'll be back soon, love. Sleep well."

* * *

"Bella girl?" I murmured, stroking her forehead. She was perspiring. Her skin was aglow in the soft light of the bedroom. It was so perfect, that she should have chosen those lampshades. I pointed them out to her one day, years ago. She must have remembered.

She was too warm. I shouldn't have covered with the quilt. I pulled it off her and began to remove her clothes. I took my switch blade out of my pocket and as carefully as I could, I cut the garments from her body. I slid them out from under her and threw them on the floor.

It was nearly midnight. She'd been asleep for a few hours now. I watched her, mostly, leaving only to shower and eat. I would have gladly brought her along, but she looked so lovely just lying there. I couldn't bring myself to disturb her. I removed my clothing and climbed into the bed with her.

"Bella," I said, a little louder this time. I tapped her cheeks. I squeezed them together, bringing my face down to hers. Her lips were dry, but that was no matter. I licked my own and brushed them over hers. Lying down, I pressed myself close to her. She was so warm, even naked; so smooth and soft.

"Bella, baby," I whispered in her ear, slapping her cheek, "Wake up." She stiffened, startled at my hand across her face. She tried to bring her arms down, but the ropes cut into her flesh, keeping her still. My heart was thudding in my chest. She was making me crazy. Her smell, like strawberries and sweat, made my mouth water. It wasn't very polite of her to have been teasing me so cruelly while she slept.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she whimpered, still straining against the bed. She tried to sit up a few times. I put my hand flat on her chest and pushed her down.

"Lie still, girl. Quiet now. I don't want you to hurt yourself," I snuggled into her, wrapping my arms tightly around her. Her skin was hot and damp against my bare chest. It sent shivers throughout my body, stirring every desire I had ever had for her, "You're finally mine, Bella. I love you, so much."

"Please don't do this. Please?" she was crying. My Bella, she was amazing even when she was sad.

"Why are you sad, Bella? I've fixed it. We're going to be together forever. This is what we've always wanted. We finally have it," I put my hand over her mouth to stop her cries. They eventually did and her body stilled as well. I nudged her head over with my nose and inhaled her scent. It was strong and intoxicating. I took a slow, languid taste of her, shivering as her musky taste hit the back of my throat. I nibbled her ear, taking the lobe in my mouth, just like I remembered she liked.

"You are so lovely. You feel so right."

Never had she felt as good as she did right then and there. Not in my wildest dreams was she as sweet and loving; as passionate and feral as she was.

I talked to her. She looked away from me a lot. I corrected her, reminding her that a husband doesn't like to be ignored. I dried her tears and cleaned her when she needed it.

"You'll miss him, sure, but you'll get over it," I told her, "he was no good anyway. You're an angel for putting up with him for this long."

"Where is he?" Her voice was hoarse, she was likely thirsty.

"He won't be bothering us, that's for sure. I'm going to get you some water," I said, swinging my legs off the bed. I put on the dark red robe that had been hanging on the back of the door.

"Please! Wait! Don't go!" she screamed, "Untie me, please? I'll do anything you want. I swear!"

Her little heart shaped, angel face was twisted in agony. She tried the ropes again, but she was not going to pull them loose.

"You know I can't do that, love. You have to stay here. I'll be right back. I haven't been a very attentive lover tonight. I neglected to feed and water you and I am sorry about that. I hope you don't mind."

I tread back to her and anchored one knee on the bed. I kissed her lips and trailed my mouth down her torso. She whimpered and writhed under my touch. She couldn't bear to have me go.

"It'll only take me a minute, baby. You won't even have time to miss me," I smiled, "Now, how about a smile for me? Are you not happy, dear?" My switchblade rested on her breast, I traced the rounded outline with the tip. She smiled at me tenderly as a tear fell off the side of her face. My heart swelled. That mouth was just as amazing as I thought it would be.

"I love you, Bella," I paused, waiting to hear the sentiment repeated, "You're not going to say it back?"

She winced and swallowed, "I love you, too."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Bella doesn't go away. She's in my thoughts all the time. Even here. Here, where they tell me I may never see her again; here, when they say that it's all my fault. If that is the case, I have my own mementos, but they're wrong. Bella and I cannot be torn apart. With all the obstacles we've faced, forever is going to be easy. I'll always be hers. She'll always be mine.

"What did you do to her?" the lady asked.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything to her. I love her."

"That's how you show love?"

"Yes. I didn't hurt her. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. I know she's telling you this same thing right now, in the other room. She loves me, too. She told me, showed me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said, 'I love you and only you.' She said that she's been waiting for me to come get her. 'I want to hold you close,' she said, 'be with you forever.' Where is she? When can I see her? Why are we here?"

A man walked into our tiny room just then. He looked at the lady and she got up, letting him take her seat. I had no idea what these people wanted from us, or, why we were here, but they wouldn't stop talking about Bella and I. How did we meet? Were we close? Was I at her house this weekend?

I loved hearing them talk about us. They knew how much we loved each other. Soon, everyone would know and we could live happily ever after; get married, have babies. I smiled just thinking about bare little feet running through the kitchen. I imagining the kisses and hugs I would get from my beautiful family when I came home from work.

The man sitting in front of me was old; sixty-five or seventy, for sure. His hair was gray. His dark skin was still plump, not sallow or sagging with age. His black eyes were weary, though; the whites bloodshot and yellowing. He opened a plain folder and took out a stack of pictures. I wasn't particularly interested in looking at his photos, but he was intent on showing me. He lined them in front of me, facing each in my direction. I cringed and recoiled in shock when I realized they were of a dead woman. She was nude and bound. There was blood everywhere; covering her, the bed she rested on.

"Jesus!" I yelled, "What the fuck are these?"

"That's your handiwork, Mr. Whitlock. Care to tell me why you would do that to someone you love?"

"I didn't do that."

This man was insane. They came into my house while I was sleeping. They dragged me here to show me these disgusting pictures and then accuse me of having a hand in the mess that they captured? They won't get away with it. Who the hell did they think they were?

"Yes you did, Jasper. You did this to Bella. You tore her apart, you sick fuck!" He slammed his fist on the table and stood, kicking his chair back against the wall.

"Bella?" I whispered. That wasn't possible. That's not Bella in those photos. "That's not Bella," I echoed my thoughts aloud. I looked down at the pictures again. He pushed them closer to me and my eyes did not want to open. I shut them tight. I did not want to ogle this dead girl. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed it down, an inch from the goriest photo.

"Yes it is!" he shouted in my ear, "And you did that to her."

"No," I choked. Bella wasn't dead, she was in the next room. We rode here together. She kissed me before they put us in separate rooms.

The man huffed and let me go. He walked to the door and left me alone; alone with these awful pictures. I wanted to run after him and beat his face in for even suggesting such a thing had occurred.

I fanned them out randomly with one hand, not really concentrating on any one. The bottom one caught my eye. It was Bella; an up close of her face. In horror, I realized that only half of it was there. The other half was peeled off; tissue and bone raw and exposed. My heart dropped to my stomach and I got sick, wretching and heaving onto the table. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was no way this was really Bella. They said that I did that. Tears sprang from my eyes as I sank to the floor, still clutching the photo.

_You did. Don't you remember? She was so cooperative; did everything you wanted. She tasted so good, didn't she?_

_Yes, she did.  
_  
I looked down at my hands and saw her blood; dried and caked around and under my fingernails. I brought my thumb to my lips, sucking it inside. I dug my tongue into the crevices, swirling the salty, metallic taste around. I pressed it to the roof of my mouth, swallowing it and once again, I had Bella in my arms.

The door opened, but I ignored it and continued to clean my fingers.

"Mr. Whitlock, come with us please," a man said. I curled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on the floor, right next to the picture of Bella. There wasn't much left of her on my pinky nail, but I brought it to my lips anyway. She was kissing me, her glorious body hovered above mine. She took me inside her. It was ecstasy. I told you, my Bella, we would be together forever.

"You are so lovely. You feel so right."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Love it or hate it, let me know, loves.

xo


End file.
